the girl who stands beneath the moonlight
by wisterialantern
Summary: Claire, Chane—kautahu bahwa kau tidak bisa melupakan mata nyalang seorang gadis yang menghunus pisau di hadapanmu. #MinorPairingDrabble


_the girl who stands beneath the moonlight_

 _Baccano!© Ryohgo Narita. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. A/N : ClaireChane, second pov, untuk proyek pribadi Minor Pairing Drabble._

 _(—kau tidak bisa melupakan mata nyalang seorang gadis yang menghunus pisau di hadapanmu.)_

.

Suara roda besi yang bergemeretak, serangkaian gerbong kereta tua yang merangkak di pertengahan malam, dan mata tajam seorang gadis yang menghunus sebilah pisau di hadapanmu—adalah beberapa hal yang dapat kaurangkum dalam satu kilasan yang terlihat samar-samar, berkawan limpahan likuid darah yang meresap pada serat-serat pakaianmu dan bau anyir yang memenuhi rongga hidungmu—kemudian kau, sang _Rail Tracer_ , dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak di antara riuh dunia.

Kau, sejak awal, tidak percaya dengan hal konyol bernama takdir. Persetan, pikirmu, walau kau dipertemukan dengan banyak hal melalui konspirasi takdir; darah, rasa sakit, mafia, manusia _immortal_ , desingan peluru, ledakan bom, bahkan hunusan pisau—karena kau selalu tahu, dalam hatimu, diam-diam kau sering menertawakan guna hidupmu yang kaupikir, tidak lebih berguna ketimbang partikel debu-debu yang tengah mengangkasa.

Kau yang senang bicara, yang melakukan pembunuhan demi pembunuhan dengan begitu tenangnya sambil tertawa, kembali membiarkan gelak tawamu meletup kembali ketika kau tengah berdiri di atas gerbong kereta yang berguncang tiada henti, menyaksikan pertengkaran seorang gadis bergaun hitam dengan mata kenari yang menyalak bersenjatakan pisau di tangan dan seorang pria bertuksedo putih dengan sorot mata pembunuh yang tidak asing, yang sama seperti milikmu.

Yang terasa lebih gelap dan memerangkap. Yang terasa lebih kejam dan membahayakan.

Kau bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh. Instingmu telah terlatih untuk hal itu; membedakan yang mana kawan dan yang mana lawan. Semuanya terjadi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Begitu saja.

Suara letupan senjata; kemudian guncangan keras akibat ledakan bom di gerbong kesekian yang membuatmu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan karena kedua gendang telingamu berdenging tiada henti. Kemudian kau menyeringai, geligimu terlihat. Menengahi pertengkaran dua orang yang kelihatannya bukan amatiran (mengingat cara gadis itu melawan pria bertuksedo putih tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa mampu membuat matamu tidak berkedip sedikit saja selama sekian lamanya) di atas kereta terdengar gila, namun kau _sedang_ melakukannya.

Tatapanmu bersilangan dengan mata kenari gadis itu yang menyalak bersamaan dengan gerakan cepat mata pisau di hadapan wajahnya, kemudian kau mengangkat bahumu ringan.

"Silakan lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian. Aku akan membunuh yang masih bertahan, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Kedengarannya gila, memang. Namun kau telah mewujudkan ucapanmu itu; ketika kau mendapati satu-satunya hal yang tersisa adalah seorang gadis bersurai kecokelatan sebahu dengan gaun hitam tanpa lengan yang selaras dengan leher jenjangnya, tengah berada di hadapanmu.

—dan ternyata dia putri Huey.

Sialnya, dia cantik. Benar-benar cantik, juga misterius. Walau minim ekspresi. Juga tidak bicara sedikit pun. Kau tertawa dalam hati.

Nona Laforet itu benar-benar tidak berbicara sedikit pun padamu. Kau mengharapkan hal yang mustahil dari seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bicara tersebut. Kau mengulas senyum tanpa ragu di hadapan lintangan tipis pisau tersebut—yang terlihat amat tajam, seraya bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu tidak gentar untuk menghunus senjatanya di hadapanmu, sang _Rail Tracer_ , mantan masinis kereta, seorang pembunuh kelas kakap dengan nama alias Dewa Kematian yang ditakuti di berbagai kawasan di Amerika—kau bahkan sudah tidak ingat berapa jumlah pasti orang-orang yang telah kau antar menuju gerbang kematian.

"Aku teringat sesuatu," jeda, kemudian kau sadar seringai itu tidak menghilang dari wajahmu. "Kalau kita menikah, aku akan menjadi putra Huey."

Bisu ditabung, berganti dengan suara berisik kereta yang berdentum-dentum, yang kemudian berpadu dengan siut angin bercampur debu yang terdengar begitu riuh di telingamu. Mata kenari itu melebar, retinanya mengabur ketika genggaman erat pada pisaunya melonggar.

"Aku serius," kemudian kau mengambil langkah mendekat, mempersempit jarak. "Sangat serius."

Kau benci mengatakannya, namun kau benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda sekarang—hei, siapa pula yang tengah bercanda bila kau memasang nada tinggi dalam ucapanmu—yang berarti serius?

"Jika kau mau, kaubisa melemparkan pisaumu ke arahku. Namun, aku akan mengelak, tentu saja."

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya ketika kau berbalik untuk memunggunginya.

(Kau, Claire Stanfield, sang _Rail Tracer_ , baru saja melamar seorang gadis yang berniat untuk membunuhmu dalam waktu sekejap bersamaan dengan laju cepat kereta tengah malam yang tengah berlari mengejar fajar.)

.

Gadis itu meninggalkan pesan setelah lamaran gilamu di atas gerbong kereta malam itu, kemudian kau menyebut secarik surat tersebut sebagai _harapan terakhir_. Kau segera berkemas, melipat seluruh pakaianmu ke dalam koper dan bergegas mengejar kereta terakhir menuju perbatasan.

 _Temukan aku di Manhattan._

Kau bisa muncul tanpa terduga, demikian pula dengan menghilang. Seumpama bias rembulan yang tertelah oleh gelap malam.

.

Namanya Chane Laforet, kau mengingatnya dengan baik.

Putri Huey Laforet yang tidak akan berbicara sepatah kata sedikit pun walau dunia tengah menuju ambang kehancuran.

.

Kau mendapati gadis cantik yang sama (yang kau temui beberapa hari yang lalu di atas gerbong kereta dengan helai rambut kecokelatan yang tertiup angin), dengan gaun putih pemberianmu yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan sempurna, masih dengan pisau yang terselip di antara sela jari-jarinya—tengah menatapmu tepat di mata, dan gurat kurva simetris hadir sebagai respons cepat atas hunusan pisaunya yang bergerak secepat sambaran kilat.

"Halo. Masih berniat untuk membunuhku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kau tahu benar hal ini konyol, tapi—"Aku tidak akan menghancurkan dunia yang kauyakini. Duniamu tidak serapuh itu."

Sebentuk senyum bertukar; kemudian,

"Menikah tidak seburuk yang kaupikir."

.

Kau ingin tahu, selalu ingin tahu. Rasa keingintahuanmu yang amat besar melebihi segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia. Kau paham benar wanitamu, Chane, hanya akan menjawab segala ucapanmu dengan tatapan mata, anggukan atau gelengan kepala, atau setidaknya satu kecup ringan pada ujung bibirmu (yang amat jarang dilakukannya; dengan catatan: pengecualian jika kau yang menginisiasinya, tentu).

"Chane."

Kepalanya terangkat dari halaman lapuk sebuah buku tebal yang berada dalam tangkupan tangannya. Kau mendorong sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca ke hadapannya, tidak lekas berbicara dan memilih mengulas senyum begitu mendapati ujung helai-helai rambut wanitamu bertambah panjang. Cantik, tapi hal esensialnya adalah: bagimu Chane selalu cantik dalam keadaan apapun.

"Pernah berpikir tentang beberapa hal?"

Alis Chane terangkat heran, namun kau tidak segera melanjutkan. Alih-alih, kau memilih menatap mata Chane yang tengah memantulkan wajahmu.

"Seperti, hm, katakanlah," kau mengerjapkan mata, alih-alih mengulas senyum jahil. "Hal-hal seperti 'aku bersyukur telah bersamamu', atau 'aku bersyukur telah memilikimu'?"

Chane menatapmu sebelum arah pandangannya berganti ke birai putih tipis yang melapisi kusen jendela. Di luar sana, kaca jendelanya berkabut, salju-salju jatuh dan mulai meluruh ke tanah. Bara api perapian menyala-nyala dalam gelap. Kau tidak mengharapkan jawaban, tapi wanitamu selalu punya cara untuk menyampaikan maksudnya dan kau adalah sosok perantara untuk menerjemahkannya pada dunia.

"Oh, oke, hal itu terdengar menggelikan," kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu beberapa kali, kemudian menggamit tangan Chane pelan untuk membagi hangat. "Terlepas dari semua itu, semua yang kukatakan benar. Aku mencintaimu, dan itu nyata. Kau tidak membutuhkan pembuktian apapun."

Bulir matanya bergerak ke arah samping, kau mengganti jedanya dengan hangat di bibir yang kemudian kau lepaskan. Tatap dibalas tatap, kau menemukan sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika kau mengujar dalam hening,

"Kaumasih takut untuk menerimaku sebagai suamimu?"

Senyum tipis di wajah Chane belum menghilang seutuhnya, satu gelengan sebagai jawaban.

end.


End file.
